


Nilin Se'cerator - Embracing the Darkness

by HalfEatenBagOfChips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Death, Dismemberment, F/F, Femdom, Mistress/Apprentice, POV First Person, Sith, Slavery, Transformation, True Love, Violence, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfEatenBagOfChips/pseuds/HalfEatenBagOfChips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Jedi with the Power to change the galaxy for the better. The one to fall to a shadowed path. To be missunderstood, her voice unheard. Betrayed, tortured, lost, thought to be dead.<br/>One ancient Sith with the Power to forge a new Empire. The one to corrupt a seemingly pure soul. To make her whole again and even stronger. May the force be with the Jedi as they are about to be decimated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Upside down

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, the background story. How is this going to work(updating/adding new chapters for the two stories)? I don't know, my mind will decide it chapter after chapter again and again. Minimal time between two chapters: two weeks. Studying takes time and effort.  
> Check out the first part of Nilin's story - New Order.  
> Please notice:  
> At the moment the content seems pretty harmless, but the planned plot will follow a very dark path with violence, BDSM, sex, rape and so on. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> This story is constant work in progress. I will not only add new chapters to the story but also keep working on the already published ones.

A hand on my shoulder woke me up, pulling me out of that weird dream.

_Again that dream filled with nothing but darkness. All consuming darkness. Overwhelmingly mighty, a presence pressing down on me yet breaking the shackles that held me, uplifting me._

“Well then, Commander. Didn't you get enough sleep again? You should spend more time in bed and not reading in the archives. Or are you heading out on nighttime, doing things the master should never know of?”

A couple years ago I would have laughed and countered with another joke. Today I could only pull up a weak smile.

“How long will it take till we are at our destination, sergeant?”

“What do you think? Under the aspect that I woke you up, it might be that we almost have reached the indicated space-station.”

“If you say so...”

I stood up, the small-talk with Vecco had given me body time to wake up. The ship decelerated, stopped, the metallic sound of landing gear extending.

“We're landed.”

_Chatterbox talks as much as usual. Short sentences and dry humor._

Actually in some situations that was much more bearable than Vecco's full time optimism. As the shuttle rested the loading ramp was lowered and gave me and my team a good view of the hangar. Everything was just as told to us. The pirates were standing around a lift platform about sixty meters away. As we started moving the spice one of them – most probably their leader – made a gesture towards a broad mirrored window. The lift descended and appeared again shortly afterwards. This time another group of pirates was standing on it and they had him with them.

_How did this band of roughnecks even manage to get a hold on a Sith?_

“Maybe we should ask them how they capped that guy, commander. Could be valuable intel.”

“Stop reading my mind, sergeant. You're doing it again.”

“Sorry, but I just can't control it.”

Even with most of my sense of humor beaten out of me, I would always cling to that running gag.

_One of the moments whose keep me up. To keep me going._

As we had worked together for a long time, we knew each others ways of thinking to well.

“Ok, let's get over with it and bring the package back to coruscant.”

We walked up to the leader with our part of the deal following us on repulsorlifts. A nasty looking hulk of a man. His face covered in scars, four mechanical fingers on his left hand. 

“My lady! Gentlemen! It is a pleasure doing business with the Republic. So true to their words.”

“The pleasure is all on our side. There you go. Four million credits in spice. Will you stay true to your own word?”

“Of course I will, I now got my part of the bargain. You will be handed over to the Sith.”

I didn't have the time understand the meaning of his words as the Sith had the jump on me, using a force push to throw me through the hangar. To many meters were between me and my squad as they were slain by blaster fire. They just disappeared in the force. Gone from one moment to the other. I got no time to be shocked as I had to focus on defending myself against the whirlwind of attacks the Zabrak brought down on me. _Adrenalin rushing through my veins._

Parring his saber I took a crate and threw it at him. That distraction gave me the split second I needed to start running. Chatterbox had been waiting in the shuttle, ready for take off as the deal had really seemed like a set up. It was to late. A shockwave catched me, sent me flying through the room again. The transporter exploded, two turbo laser blasts left nothing but scrap and flames. My nerves were on fire as I hit the ground again. Fear and pain clouded my thoughts.

_No! Why haven't I woke up yet? This must be another nightmare._

Suddenly my left shoulders nerves were yelling again. I couldn't feel my arm. Then out of nowhere the Zabrak turned up. He towered over me, one foot on my chest. A sick smile on his lips, a crazy glare in his eyes.

“What a new lovely toy. We will have lots of fun. Well, mostly I.”

A kick to my face and I was gone. Darkness all around me.

 

 

Warmth. It was nice and cozy. It wrapped around me. Comforted me.

_Wait a second, where am I?_

I opened my eyes. The lights were out, I could see nothing but I could feel. My body was in a Kolto tank, restrained to make sure I didn't move to much. I couldn't feel my left arm. I wasn't able to reach it with my force accelerated regeneration.

_No, please someone tell me this is a nightmare again._

My whole arm. Gone. Cut off clean from my shoulder. Before I could start comprehending I was torn away from my thoughts. My attention focused on what happened now in front of me. The cold white light revealed a laboratory. A pure blood Sith and two Lethan Twi'leks entered the room. Her eyes focused on me.

_Like two little stars. Heat and pure, raw power in her gaze._

All my higher brain functions died and reduced my being down to panic. I was tearing at the bonds that held me in place. She stepped closer to the tank. Then I heard her. In my head.

_You indeed are the one I have been searching for. Few ever show a reaction that extreme to the dark side of the force._

Her voice calmed me till the point where I was able clearly think again. Possibly some mind trick. I answered her without even knowing how to. My voice sounded a bit distorted but it was definitely mine.

_What are you? You are no Sith. You can not be._

She smiled. A cruel smile. One that made me struggle again.

_While I am, I am not at the same time. I am the first true Sith. But I am much more than that. Some would call me the Sith'ari, the Darr tha. Others just call me a future's empress. But I am not here to talk about myself. You might remember that the one they called the lord of pain sent you dreaming. He is dealt with. He was a bit to possessive about you and you are to important to the plans I have._

She walked over to a console, the Kolto tank was emptied and opened. Now she – who ever this being was – spoke up again.

“There is a set of rules applying between us. At the moment you are my property, my slave. Your mind, your body – mine. I have the power to hold that right.”

She closed her eyes and showed her true self to me. The physical heat emitted by her body was breathtaking. Like standing on the edge of an active volcano.

_Oh my, by the old masters!  
_

"I am the Incarnation of the dark side of the force. It is my destiny to rule this galaxy and yours lies by my side."

This was madness. And I would not fall to it.

“You will have to force me. I will never obey a Sith or even become one!”

She turned around and took a data pad from one of the tables.

“In all the years I lived until now I learned that you should be careful with saying never. Fate always has some surprises at hand. I have read the information my agents have gathered. You never got in contact with a Sith before. Most of your time you were on black-ops missions with your master, spending your days far away from the battle zone behind enemy lines. Also, isn't it interesting that you still haven't been knighted? I mean you are twenty seven standard years old. Seems a bit odd, don't you think so?”

She was trying to break my faith, to corrupt me just with the power of words. Fear. She gave me that look which told me that she found this situation very amusing. That my struggling against her attempts was futile.

“You behave like a bird in his cage. You can see what is out of your reach, you yearn for it, but when somebody opens the door you would rather stay inside the borders you know. I am not your enemy, Nilin. I can help you to see the truth. If you wish to rest for now you may do so, you spent a long time in coma. You shall decide by yourself, when you want to face your greatest fear. Call for me and I will open your eyes as you shall see to what extend the Jedi betrayed you.”

She turned around and two Lethan Twi'leks entered the room, bowing down. I could see their black tattoos.

_No, I can feel them._

“Bring her to the holding cell.”

They answered in unison.

“As you wish, mistress.”

The Sith left and let her slaves do the work. I tried to use the force and free myself from the cables on my wrist and ankles. My entire body lit up. Electric shocks almost made me fall into unconsciousness. One of them spoke up.

“Don't even try it. Several others have tried to break out of those collars and failed.”

Now that had mentioned it, I felt the weight. The collar was of metal. It emitted a small deep hum.

_The force! It must disturb my connection._

My gaze wandered a I studied the both standing in front of me as they prepared a repulsor bed. The marks of the one closer to me covered her head and both lekkus. She was wearing a black body suit. The other one had them running down her neck and throat before disappearing underneath her long robe which was also black.

“She told you the truth.”

“What?”

A staring contest between me and the Twi'lek in the robe began. I lost.

“She told you the truth. Are you deaf?”

“No I'm not, but I don't understand what you mean.”

“Then you are rather slow on the uptake. She told you the truth when she said that she isn't your enemy. Till now I have served Mistress de Volas'kull for about three thousand years. I am Shaj, the lady's first handmaiden and I know her pretty well. She talked a lot about choosing you as her apprentice and second in command.”

“Why should I choose to become that?! She is the embodiment of the dark side of the force! She is everything I was taught to fight.”

“She has her reasons. And she has the tools to convince you. I am pretty sure that you will switch sides. But enough of the talk. La'jan tse, give me a hand.”

The other Twi'lek walked up to me and they unshackled me before I was restrained again on the repulsor bed. My muscles were lax, I would have collapsed on the floor without the four hands holding me. I was surprisingly calm despite the situation. After moving out the laboratories door and down a corridor we stopped. A door sliding to the side. The white walls were replaced by black ones. Dimmed red lights created a dark atmosphere.

_A prison block._

The bed stopped in front of a door which opened shortly after. I was moved into the cell and the two Twi'leks removed my bonds before lifting me onto a bed. A hypo syringe pierced the skin of my right wrist.

“Nothing to panic. It's just a sedative. Your body needs to rest. You have been in the Kolto tank for over five standard months.”

All my senses faded. The warmth was running through my veins again. Darkness wrapping around me.

_What by the old masters is still awaiting me?_

 

 

A shock painfully pulled me out of my dreamless sleep.

_My subconsciousness must have tried to use the force. Damn, how can I control that?_

I looked around. The room in which I had been locked away had no windows and I had no clue how early in the morning it was.

_Or how late in the evening. Who knows how long I have been sleeping._

My body seemed to have awaken from the long sleep. I formed a fist, aware that I now only had one of them. My mind could only jump between thinking of my lost arm and the offer of the Sith. I was laying there and the two thoughts would constantly madden me.

 

 

A noise pulled me out of my thoughts. Through the now open door the two Twi'leks I had met already stepped inside, their tattoos distinguishing them. They walked up to my bed.

“The mistress awaits you to partake at the dinner. Now lets get you prepared.”

A sting in my neck. Pain. The force twisted as if it was bent and a new shape given to it. My arm was back. No, that wasn't right. I had a new arm. La'jan'tse's voice behind me.

“Don't worry, it is just a temporary solution.”

I guess I had to believe her as I had no other choice. Flexing my new arm, it felt and responded like it should, except that it was not of flesh and bones but something what must have been a projection of my whole force potential. Glowing like plasma you could see trough it. Veins and muscles were of purple while the 'bones' had a pure white color. The skin was blue. I was astonished.

_How long must it have taken to study the force to a point where this would become possible?_

“Come on, we don't have all day.”

Pulling me up, I stood before them only wearing a grey bra and panties. Shaj held a traditional Jedi robe, additional under wear and a pair of flat leather boots in her hands. She gave them to me and I got dressed quickly, the Twi'leks never taking their eyes of me. Shaj raised her voice as I was done.

“Good, now we have to talk about etiquette for the dinner. You will address the mistress with her title. You are allowed to speak freely unless your words become disrespectful. The mistress guarantees you that you will be unharmed unless you refuse to obey a direct command from her and therefore undermine her authority. Do you understand?”

Fueled by fear and anger, I felt the urge to put my hands around the Twi'leks neck and snap it. In the next moment my Jedi training sprung into action and I was disgusted by my own thoughts.

_This place, this whole planet must be corrupted by the Dark side. I need to find a way to escape, but not now. For the time being I have to concentrate on staying alive._

“Do you have a question?”

She must have noticed me staring me at the tattoos.

“Indeed I have. The tattoos.”

La'jan'tse answered promptly.

“A deed, a bond and a safeguard. A deed as many individuals of might know to whom the ones marked like this belong. At the same time this protects us. People know not to mess with her. It is a bond, giving our mistress all the tools she needs to do with us what she wants.”

I nodded, Shaj and La'jan'tse escorted me out of the cell. We stepped trough the prison block, past the laboratory section and entered an elevator. Traveling upwards, we finally reached our destination. The rooms where well decorated, showing off immense power, wealth and taste. Handcrafted carpets covered the floors and some walls. The furnitures were mostly of dark brown wood and I guessed that they were ten-times as expensive as they looked like. All kinds of old Sith artifacts were displayed. Scrolls and other kinds of hard copies of texts were alinged on some of the shelves.

_The pulse of the dark side._

Moving on, my mind only focused on her aura. She was holding back most of her power, but it still was an incredible depiction of the strength she harnessed. Following the trail back to its source, I found her standing at the balustrade of a large balcony over watching the vast woodlands below us.

“Existence means imperfection.”

I didn't knew what to answer, so I just kept my position.

“Evolution seeks for it. The perfect being that may rise beyond all others. Scientists both sane and mad want to bring their own species to the next level of life. Jedi and Sith crave for this magnitude of power fearing no method in order of accomplishing it. But every being is doomed to be imperfect. Existence equals imperfection.”

She turned around, the twin suns looking right inside me.

“Contemplated objectively, there can not be perfection.”

“But, subjectively perfection can be reached?”

“Yes, indeed. Perfection is a word. Therefore it is a part of most known languages. Language is a code a group of individuals agreed on to communicate with each other. There is no true meaning behind a word as we define that meaning.”

“Therefore perfection is up to our own understanding of the word?”

“My people, they see and treat me as what I am – the embodiment of the dark side of the force. A Sith'ari. A perfect being by the definition of the Sith. If I had not intervened you would have become my counterpart. You are a medium of the force, child. Born with the strongest of links.”

Again I was dumbstruck. I should have been terrified by the situation, but wasn't.

“We would fight, day and night, two parts of a whole, just like Sith can not be without Jedi and vice versa. We would have been cursed into that rivalry if I would have taken the lead in the empire centuries ago, but I knew you were coming.”

She strode around me in circles, like a predator on the hunt.

“The force partially knows the future and so do I. The basic laws of both physics and logic say: For every action there is a corresponding contrasting reaction.The light side would have sent you to save the galaxy from me and the Sith empire that I am going to reforge. You would have been the opposite of me, our endless battle therefore inevitable. I made a plan to prevent all that and till now it worked just as I thought it should. The high council of the Sith is but a puppet for me. They do as I wish, the last free minded emperor died five hundred and two years ago. I gave the orders that resulted in the treaty of coruscant. The force reacted in advance with your birth. And this is where the best part of the plan went into action as the Jedi misled the one that now will bring them down. The cold war. A time period that doesn't need a hero but a spy, an agent able to forget about right or wrong. Ideals go down the drain, white and black mix into grey. You stand in front of me and I don't see the pure-hearted hero it would need to take me down. The only one to blame for that are the Jedi themselves. Or aren't they? Action and reaction.”

My voice was hoarse as I spoke. Fear poisoning my thoughts.

“Show me what ever you are hiding. You say it would be strong enough to corrupt me. I am looking forward to prove you wrong.”

That cruel smile dragged up her mouths corners again.

“You can try if you want. Let us waste no time. The dinner can wait.”

 


	2. Trust/Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, seems like I am back.
> 
> Edit: Fixed a small discontinuity regarding Nilin's collar which she still was wearing when she entered the cell. Added various short lines through-out the whole chapter.

We left the balcony, the Pureblood leading me through her mansion. An elevator brought us back to the prison block. Walking along the cell doors I could hear anything from silent sobs to painful outcries. Ice-cold chills running down my spine. The Sith stopped in front of a cell and for a few seconds nothing happened. Then the door made a metallic noise and slid upwards. Lights were turned on, illuminating the room. A man in ragged cloths was kneeling in the middle, his posture slumped.

_No. It can't be him._

But still, he was. Heavy metallic cuffs on wrists and ankles as they held him down in the force field. The brown hair was longer than I had remembered it. As he looked at me, his eyes told everything. The fear of somebody who sees his world falling apart. Just like mine was in this very moment.

_Hate._

Like a red haze it started to cloud my vision. Little spikes of adrenaline all over my body, in my veins. Cold and sharp. Rage mixing with it burning hot. Pain in the back of my head - the collar trying to hold my power down which it failed to do but the electro shocker was still working.

“It can be indeed as does it. The betrayal I was talking about. By the hand of your former master.”

The Sith stepped close, her voice not more than a whisper.

“Two months before your last mission as a Jedi, he finally was convinced by the counsel that you were a waste of time, that he should take a new apprentice, that he should drop you.”

She walked over to Master Tanydor. The pain grew almost unbearable, but I stood strong, my rage keeping me up.

_No! He no longer is my master!_

“He didn't. He made a deal with Darth Sion. And he traded one soul for another.”

On her mark the cell door opened again. I turned around. Two lethan Twi'leks entered the cell dragging a restrained young man behind them. Dropping him they bowed and left. And there he was with his shoulder long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. An innocent blank sheet of Flimsi. A bang ran through the room. The collar overloaded and broke into two sparking pieces, falling from my throat to the ground.

_You want to see him dead, don't you?_

_For a betrayal he didn't partake in. Still, it is true. I want to see his life vanish. I want Mehkan to watch him die._

The Pureblood now stood right next to me, I hadn't even noticed her moving at all.

_You are to become a Sith. Not by the Jedi's definition but rather by my vision of your rise. Take your old sword and strike him down._

I looked down. Her hand open, stretched out, my sword laying in it. I took it. A diamond blue Blade. His eyes were begging me as his voice failed him. Tanydor was screaming at me, I didn't even listen. I stabbed the young one right through his heart. A small groan, his pupils widening. Then he collapsed onto the floor, but I wasn't even looking as my blade changed.

_The final proof. If you weren't the one I searched, your blade wouldn't have followed you. Affected by the slaughter of an innocent, there is no more turning back._

Crimson red replaced the blue. I let the blade die and turned around to face my former master, slowly walking towards him.

_Devastated._

"As long as I live, I will never forget this day. I would have forgiven you everything. The solitude, the black ops missions, your lack of care for a child, the death of my parents, everything. But you deemed me as worthless. YOU THOUGHT ANOTHER PERSONS LIFE HAD MORE VALUE THAN MINE!!!”

I gave into my rage. As I slammed my fist into his face I could hear his jaw breaking. With brute force I destroyed the cuffs holding him. Pulling him up to my eyes I continued. On the side I noticed that my 'new arm' must have changed from blue to red in a similar way my saber had changed. Still my focus was on the old man I once had called 'master'.

“I won't kill you. Neither today nor tomorrow. I am going to hurt you really, really badly for the many years still to come. You will pray to all divine and mortal powers to end your suffering. And when I allow you to die I'll make sure that the Council watches."

I took all my power and sent him flying through the room. As his occiput met the wall behind him he collapsed on the floor. He wasn't dead but definitely unconscious. Hate and Anger flowing through my veins. A hand laid down on my shoulder, the warmth was surprisingly comforting considering to whom it belonged.

“You surprised me. I expected you to outright slaughter him.”

She used those words with such cruel curiosity. Without any thought for the two others in this room.

“As I said, killing him right here and right now would never have been enough. I want him to suffer. But now, I would prefer to be alone.”

I was done. To much to think about in to little time. The adrenaline's effects were fading, I felt exhausted both physically and emotionally. She nodded and I could feel her using the force for the fraction of a second.

“Shaj will be here in a moment. She will escort you to your new quarters.”

The 'quarters' actually referred to a full scale apartment with a bedroom, a living room, a balcony which had a breath taking panorama to display, kitchen and bathroom. There still was another door that remained locked. Shaj had only given me a few words of explanation for the room laying behind it.

“Tomorrow you will see. As she will remake you the purpose may become understandable. Your own purpose may become understandable”

“Are you trying to confuse me or do you speak always in riddles?”

The glance of a smile lightened her face.

“A bit of both. Don't worry to much about it. I am pretty sure you will enjoy yourself.”

I didn't have the nerves and she seemed to be amused about my current status. I just so made it into the large luxurious bed before passing out due to exhaustion.

But my mind could not find any rest. Nightmares haunted me. The pleading eyes of him. The mute screams now filling my ears loud and clear and frightening. Suddenly the roles were reversed and I was the ones kneeling before him, the saber piercing my chest. But strangely there was no pain, just sorrow. Sorrow that made up the entirety of my existence.

_No way back..._

 

I awoke with my tears running down my cheeks. There was nothing left of my life. Deep bitterness settled in.

_Pushed over a cliff, falling, not knowing what would be at the end. Even if I would ever manage to escape, where to go to? I have no-one left. I want to die._

Suddenly she was in my head again. Such a soothing calming voice.

_But I won't allow it. You are mine right now and while you are under my direct rule I will determine your fate. You do not deserve death. You do not deserve anything but power over your own life and you will receive that power by my hand._

There was a short pause, it felt like she shifted her position in a chair. An odd feeling.

_You and I have something in common. We are people of our words and we both have hard times breaking them. I give you my word that I will give you a chance to begin your life anew. That you shall find yourself a new place under the stars. Freed from the Jedi.  
_

At the last words she entered the room.

“There are countless shades between black and white, bad and good. While you definitely are aware of it, you seem to have deliberately ignored it. Up until this point the Jedi were the good and the Sith were the bad, or am I mistaken?”

“I..., I...,”

I didn't really know what to say as it was the truth.

“It is so much easier to ignore it all, than try to change anything. You just mind your own business, you look away. Isn't it true?”

There was a moment of silence. The words hurt, salt in my wounds. I nodded.

“As I said before, I see the doubts you have in the Jedi which now are severely reinforced. I also see the pain, the agony, the hate. Your emotions, all of them, had been locked away for so long. Now they break out of their prison, they are free and out of control.”

A gesture of her told me to stand up and we left the quarters of mine. Walking down the hallways we entered a new section of the enormous residence. Stairs led us downwards.

“Most of the Sith think just giving in to your emotions is the way to great power. They are wrong. As are the Jedi as they see emotions like a liability. 'We hold great responsibility, we can not let ourselves be influenced by our animalistic urges.' Neither side is right. The way lies in between the two extremes. In balance. Our emotions are an important part of us. They make you who you are. But they should not control you. Being able to hold that balance is a true proof of might. For you it will be a second nature after your awaking.”

“My awaking?”

“Yes, your awakening. The awakening is the ritual that transformed me, giving me a true physical form. That ritual also embedded me into the force.”

With a wicked smile on her lips she continued.

“I started my existence many thousand years ago and I have undergone many changes. From Artificial Intelligence to true consciousness, to an actual body and finally my rise to become the Sithari, the Darr tha.”

“At this point I do not know what else to expect.”

Her laughter was bouncing from the walls.

“Well, I expected you to show at least some disbelieve.”

“It is hard to not believe somebody who, by their raw power, could probably conquer the Republic all on their own.”

“But where would the fun be then?”

_Very, very dark gray._

The durasteel walls were replaced be red stone. It had gotten colder by several degrees.

_A Sith-Temple._

Before us lied a broad atrium, water running down the statues that stood strong and high like pillars which kept the roof from coming down. They were placed around the walls and in the middle. The water fell into basins at their feet. The statues themselves displayed different sentient races. Red Sith, Twileks, Humans, Zabrak and many more. We moved deeper into the temple. Hooded figures sitting, striding, praying, meditating. All of them were dressed in long black robes. Not a word was uttered beside the prayers. As we passed by all of them stopped whatever they had been doing and followed several steps behind us.

_A procession._

We went along seemingly endless squares and crossings with about thirty to forty black robes behind us. We entered a gigantic circus with a dome-like roof. A throne was standing on a raised position and faced the entrance. The Red Sith strode towards the middle of the room where we stopped. The hooded figures were Sith, I could see their eyes as they took off the robes and knelt down around us. Runes all over the walls began to glow and out of nowhere millions of lit candles appeared. The Pureblood spoke up in a language I didn't know. It sounded strong and aggressive, fast in rhythm and terrifying. She unfolded her power. A force storm was thundering around us. Unshielded, it felt like being burned alive. I could not move nor speak, nothing. I was locked in place by her power. She bent forward a bit. I could suddenly see the long white fangs in her mouth as she bared her teeth. Panic struck but I could not do anything. I could only stare at her in awe. Two fangs pierced my skin, so sharp they probably could bite through bones. She drank from my veins, the feeling was a bit odd but nothing else. She let go of me, the storm growing stronger. The Sith around us pulled daggers from their cloaks and cut themselves across the hand. Within seconds the air was filled with the metallic smell of blood. Again the storm grew stronger howling in my ears. Then it seemed to be her turn. She too took a dagger from her cloak and then cut herself but not on the hand. The slice went along her shoulder. She pressed me against the cut. Her burning eyes locked onto me.

“Drink.”

_All the force in that one word._

And so I drank. It was hot and metallic. After a few seconds of nothing it hit me. The heat that had been burning my skin was now also inside of me and kept burning. The pain was overwhelming, I would already be lying on the ground in spasms without her holding me. I couldn't scream, there was nothing but this white hot pain cutting me off of every other thought and sensation. Again she started to talk in that strange language but this time I understood her.

“I, Arzmeria Drohva 'an Kendrell 'de Volas'kull take you, Nilin Terresin 'an Ako'lakk 'de Secerator as my apprentice! I make you an avatar of the force. Bound by blood I will teach you the ways of the true Sith. I will give you a place in this galaxy. Do you accept those powers, those gifts I am to grant you?!”

I answered in the very same language, even though I had never spoken in it before.

“I do!”

The energies around me struck me and I blacked out. The last thing I could see before my eyes went shut was the relieve of Arzmeria's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the intended ~3000 words per chapter, but hey it is something and I wrote this one within one day.
> 
> Next one is probably going to be the follow up to this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to comment, give Kudos and share the story with others.


End file.
